


Book of adoptable O.C.'s!!!!

by ShadowtheAllmightydragonkami



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowtheAllmightydragonkami/pseuds/ShadowtheAllmightydragonkami
Summary: THese are O.C's That I've come up with and are most likely aren't going to be able to bring into fruition any time soon so your welcome to use them as long as you give me credit for the Character and that you message me before you use them!





	Book of adoptable O.C.'s!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I will actually be using the first one sooo......sorry to those who want to use them.

Joshua 

SPECIES: Werecreature

AGE: Young Adult

GENDER: Genderfluid

SKIN TONE/race: Black/African American

BODY SIZE/SHAPE: Muscular 

HEIGHT: Short

HAIR (STYLE) : Short, Straight

HAIR (COLOUR) : Natural(Grey) Dyed(Black and blue)

STYLE: Casual

NOTE: Has dyed


End file.
